Let's Watch Mekakucity Actors!
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: 12 April adalah hari Mekakucity Actors rilis. Bagaimana jadinya kalau semua karakter KagePro nonton Mekakucity Actors bersama- sama? / Warning Inside /


12 April.

Di markas rahasianya Mekakushi Dan.

"CEPETAN! SEBENTAR LAGI MAU MULAI NIH!"

"SALURANNYA DIGANTI JADI _NICONICO CHANNEL_ OI!"

"SIAPKAN _POPCORN_!"

"SODA JUGA!"  
.

.

.

**Kagerou Project itu milik Jin aka Shizen no Teki-P.**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, fail humor, typo, hint pairing, nista, pendek, hint Yaoi, dan kawan-kawannya.**

.

.

.

Apakah kalian tau 12 April itu hari apa?

HARI RILISNYA MEKAKUCITY ACTORS~

Mekakushi Dan pun penasaran dengan hasil syuting mereka yang disutradarai Akiyuki Shinbo, jadi, mereka juga mau nonton.

"SEBENTAR LAGI! ASTAGA, INI PERTAMA KALINYA AKU SYUTING ANIME(?) LOH~" ucap Momo.

"SEMUA YANG ADA DISINI JUGA PERTAMA KALINYA SYUTING ANIME(?), BIBI!" ucap Hibiya.

"Tenanglah, nanti kalian akan melihat betapa _hot_-nya diriku di Anime-nya _ssu_~" ucap Seto narsis.

"Heh, yang paling _hot_ di KagePro itu gue, tau." Mekakushi Dan langsung mencari sumber suaranya yang ternyata bersumber dari... Kuroha!

"Kuroha! Ngapain lu dateng ke sini hah?!" ucap Marry sambil memegang pisau. Wah, _Yangire mode on_ tuh.

"Gue dateng Cuma untuk nonton Mekakucity Actors aja kok." Ucap Kuroha.

"Kenapa gak nonton di rumahmu sendiri?" ucap Momo.

"Bibi TelMi ih. Udah jelas Kuroha numpang nonton karena dia gak punya TV. Rumahnya aja gak tau ada dimana." Ucap Hibiya.

"Eh? Di PV-nya Outer Science Kuroha punya TV 'kan? Dan berhentilah memanggilku bibi, Hibiya!"

"Di PV-nya Outer Science itu dia bawa TV mainan yang udah rusak –"

Kuroha langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya Hibiya.

"_Shota_, kalau kau menyebarkan aibku lagi, aku akan me-_rape_ mu. 50 _round_." Ucap Kuroha.

Marry langsung _Fujoshi mode on_.

"Kalau beneran mau di _rape_, _rape_-nya di kamarku aja!" ucap Marry dengan aura semangat- _Fujoshi_\- 45(?).

"Kuroha _gay_ ih." Ucap Kano dan Kido bersamaan.

"_Pedophile detected ssu_." Ucap Seto.

Kano dan Kido langsung menatap Seto dengan tatapan lu- sendiri- Pedo.

"50 _round_? Jaminan gak bisa jalan seumur hidup tuh." Ucap Shintaro.

"Hei, aku tidak memperbolehkan kamu me-_rape_ budak(?) ku tanpa izinku!" Mekakushi Dan plus Kuroha mencari asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari... Hiyori!

"Hi- Hiyori?!" Hibiya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat "I- itu benar-benar kau, Hiyori?!"

"Kau pikir aku punya _doppelgangger_?" ucap Hiyori.

Air mata bahagia pun keluar dari matanya Hibiya "Hiyori... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..."

Kuroha pun melepas cengkramannya pada kerah bajunya Hibiya.

"HIYORI~" Hibiya langsung berlari kearah Hiyori, bersiap untuk memeluknya.

BUAKH!

... Hiyori menendang Hibiya...

"Aku datang kesini cuma untuk nonton Mekakucity Actors!" ucap Hiyori.

Hibiya mulai menangis. Ada ingus keluar dari hidungnya pula. Oh Hibiya, betapa OOC-nya dirimu. (Hibiya: yang buat fic-nya kan kamu!)

Tiba-tiba Hiyori menyodorkan sapu tangannya ke Hibiya "Cepat lap ingus dan air matamu. B-bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu ya! Aku cuma gak mau nonton bareng orang yang nangis dan ingusan." Ucap Hiyori dengan _Tsundere mode_.

"Terimakasih Hiyori." Ucap Hibiya sambil mengambil sapu tangannya Hiyori dan mulai melap air mata dan ingusnya.

"Sapu tangannya untukmu saja." Ucap Hiyori.

Dalam hati Hibiya berkata: _'BANZAI~ INI ADALAH BARANG YANG SANGAT BERHARGA~ AKAN KUJAGA SEUMUR HIDUPKU~'_

Sementara itu Momo melihat adegan HibiHiyo tersebut dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Kamu cemburu ya?" ucap Shintaro.

"Nggak kok!" ucap Momo.

"Halo. Lama tidak berjumpa ya." Mekakushi Dan plus Kuroha &amp; Hiyori mencari sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari... Ayano!

"A- Ayano/ _Onee-chan_/ _Nee-chan_?!" ucap Shintaro, Kido, Seto dan Kano bersamaan.

"Ada kita juga loh~" kali ini suaranya berasal dari... Kenjirou &amp; Ayaka!

"EH?!" ucap Kido, Kano dan Seto.

"Ke-kenapa kalian berkumpul disini... ?" ucap Ene.

"Udah jelas dong, untuk nonton Mekakucity Actors!" ucap Kuroha, Hiyori, Ayano, Kenjirou dan Ayaka bersamaan.

"Cih, kalian gak punya TV ya?" ucap Shintaro.

"Shintaro-_kun_, lebih banyak itu semakin bagus." Ucap Ayano.

"Hei, sudah mau mulai tuh! _Ssu._" ucap Seto. Semuanya langsung duduk dengan manis.

"Eh? Sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu..." ucap Konoha.

"Hah? Memangnya yang ada di KagePro siapa lagi?" ucap Shintaro.

"KAMI! KALIAN MELUPAKAN KAMI!" Tiba-tiba Azami, Tsukihiko dan Shion datang.

"IBU! NENEK! KAKEK!" ucap Marry sambil berlari kearah Azami, Tsukihiko dan Shion.

"MARRY!" ucap Azami, Tsukihiko dan Shion bersamaan. Mereka pun berpelukan.

"Marry... Ibu kangen denganmu..." ucap Shion.

"Aku juga..." ucap Marry.

"Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga..." ucap Azami.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat cucuku..." ucap Tsukihiko.

"Oke, cukup untuk acara berpelukan ala Teletubbies-nya. Mekakucity Actors sudah dimulai tuh." Ucap Kuroha.

Azami, Tsukihiko, Shion dan Marry langsung duduk dengan manis.

Mekakucity Actors pun dimulai...

"WAH! AKU MUNCUL! _BANZAI_!" (Ayano)

"GUE JUGA MUNCUL!" (Shintaro)

"Ah, aku muncul." (Kido)

"GUE MUNCUL TUH! LIHAT, GUE _HOT_ KAN? _SSU_." (Seto)

"AHAHAHA GUE MUNCUL~" (Kano)

"AH! AKU MUNCUL!" (Momo)

"AKHIRNYA GUE MUNCUL!" (Hibiya)

"Hibiya jadi tinggi masa–" (Momo)

"Diam saja, bibi!" (Hibiya)

"_YESSSSSS_! AKHIRNYA AKU MUNCUL!" (Ene)

"Hm? Itu aku yang muncul ya?" (Konoha)

"A- AKU MUNCUL!" (Marry)

"ADA BURUNG GAGAK. _SASUGA QUEEN OF THE TRAGEDY_. BISA-BISA PARA _FANS_ YANG BARU MENGIRA KAMU ITU ANTAGONISNYA." (Kuroha)

"Aku kapan munculnya–" (Hiyori)

"GUE MUNCUL LAGI~" (Shintaro)

"GUE JUGA! GUE IMUT KAN?" (Ene)

"Perasaan kamarnya _Onii-chan_ gak sebagus itu deh–" (Momo)

"HAHAHAHA. SODA-NYA TUMPAH. MAMPUS." (Hibiya)

"Shintaro-_kun_ kreatif ya. Kamu mau merekam suaramu sebagai pesan sebelum kematianmu _ssu_." (Seto)

"Wah! Kido muncul lagi! _Sasuga my lovely ikemen danchou_~" (Kano)

"B- berisik!" (Kido)

"Terorisnya muncul–" (Momo)

"AHAHAHAHA AKU MUNCUL LAGI~" (Kano)

"AKU JUGA _SSU_~" (Seto)

"UWAH! ADA KAKIKU! KAKI! _MY_ KAKI–" (Marry)

"SHINTARO KETEMBAK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENEMBAK _UKE_\- KU HAH?! HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MENEMBAK SHINTARO!" (Kuroha)

"KUROHA, SHINTARO, KALIAN SUDAH _uhukyouknowwhatimeanuhuk_?!" (Marry)

"Kasih tau gak ya~" (Kuroha)

"KOK GAK DIREKAM?! AKU MAU LIHAT–" (Marry)

"Yah, udah abis..." (Shion)

"KENAPA AKU GAK MUNCUL?!" (Ayaka)

"Eh, ini _Opening_ atau _Ending_\- nya?" (Konoha)

"_Opening_." (Shintaro)

"_Opening_ kok di tempatnya _Ending_–" (Ene)

"HAHAHAHA TERNYATA GUE ADA DI _OP_\- NYA. GUE _HOT_ KAN?" (Kenjirou)

"GUE JUGA ADA DI _OP_\- NYA~" (Shion)

"WAH, TERNYATA AKU ADA DI _OP_\- NYA." (Hiyori)

"AKU GAK MUNCUL MASA." (Tsukihiko)

"AKU JUGA. PADAHAL KITA INI KARAKTER YANG PENTING!" (Ayaka)

.

.

.

Setelah mereka nonton Mekakucity Actors, Hiyori, Ayano, Kenjirou, Ayaka, Azami, Tsukihiko dan Shion kembali ke alam(?) nya masing-masing.

"Kuroha, kamu gak balik ke alam(?) mu?" ucap Marry.

"Mau sih... Tapi..." ucap Kuroha.

"... Tapi... ?" Mekakushi Dan mulai penasaran.

"Shintaro, sudah lama kita tidak _youknowwhatimean_. Aku kangen." Seketika muka Shintaro memerah. Marry ber- _fangirl_\- ria. Kido, Kano dan Seto teriak "KUROHA DAN SHINTARO _GAY_." Ene dan Momo teriak "_MASTER_/ _ONII- CHAN_, SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA?!" Hibiya diam saja karena dia gak tau apa yang dimaksud Kuroha. Tiba- tiba Konoha mencengkram kerah bajunya Kuroha.  
"Shintaro itu _Uke_\- ku. Jangan sentuh dia." Ucap Konoha.

"Heh, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang dia itu _Uke_\- ku." Ucap Kuroha.

"KUROHA GAK PUNYA MALU IH. KALAU MAU MEMBICARAKAN HAL ITU JANGAN DI DEPAN YANG LAIN DONG! PULANG SANA, PULAAANG!" ucap Shintaro sambil menendang(?) Kuroha keluar dari markas rahasianya Mekakushi Dan.

.

.

.

~_The End_~

**A/ N: APA YANG SAYA TULIS INI. MUNGKIN KARENA SAKING BAHAGIANYA MEKAKUCITY ACTORS RILIS, SAYA SAMPAI MENULIS FIC NISTA INI. #CapsMu**

**Oke, maafkan saya karena sudah membuat fic nista yang penuh dengan Broken Caps. Saya berusaha bangkit dari hiatus ssu~**

**Dan... BANYAK HINT KUROSHIN YA–**

**AHAHAHAHAHA #UdahNak**

**Oh iya, silahkan tinggalkan review bagi yang mau~**

**Siapa tau bisa menjadi fosil~ #gak**

.

.

.

-_Omake_ – **(Warning: Yang gak suka Yaoi/ Shounen- Ai JANGAN baca Omake)**

Shintaro berada di ranjangnya. Dia berusaha untuk tidur.

"Hari ini benar- benar melelahkan... Siapa sangka aku bisa teriak-teriakan hanya karena sebuah Anime..." ucap Shintaro.

"Yo, Shintaro." Shintaro mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari... Kuroha!

"K- Kuroha?! Kok kamu bisa masuk?!" ucap Shintaro.

"Aku masuk dari jendela kamarmu yang tidak terkunci(?) ." ucap Kuroha.

"Terus... Kamu ngapain datang ke sini?" ucap Shintaro.

"Yang tadi aku bilang di markas Mekakushi Dan itu benar loh. Aku kangen. Aku mau–"

"Oke, gak usah dilanjutin. Aku tau apa maksudmu. Sebenarnya aku juga..."

"Jadi... Mau melakukannya malam ini?"

"Iya. Oh iya, aku mau jadi _Seme_-nya."

"Boleh. Tapi jadi _Seme_\- nya 1 _round_ aja ya."

"Oke. Sebelum itu... Ene, pergilah ke HP- nya Momo."

Ene yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan nista Shintaro dan Kuroha langsung mengangguk dan pergi ke HP- nya Momo.

Dan malam itu pun terdengar suara desahan dari kamarnya Shintaro.

.

.

.

-_THE END_ DENGAN NISTANYA-


End file.
